Echo it's my reborn voice
by VariaSky
Summary: OS-Sammlung zu verschiedenen Shonen-ai-Pairings


**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Pairing:** Xanxus/Squalo

**Warning:** ...äh, eig noch keine xD außer: Lesen auf eigene Gefahr!

**Disclaimer:** I own a very large nothing - all right to Akira Amano

**Summary:** ..Nachts halb 10 in der Varia-Mansion... xD

**E C H O_ - It's my reborn Voice _**

C2H6O - Ethanol 

_» Wenn man genau 1 Liter reinen Alkohol mit genau 1 Liter Wasser mischt, erhält man nicht genau 2 Liter eines Wasser-Alkohol-Gemisches, sondern nur 1,93 Liter. Das ist so, weil die Wasser-Moleküle so gut in die Zwischenräume der Alkohol-Moleküle passen..._«

Der Himmel war über dem Meer an wogenden, tief hängenden Wolken, die in ihrer blaugrauen Düsternis über das Land zogen, gar nicht mehr auszumachen. Bedrohlich schob der Wind sie wie eine nicht enden wollende Decke vor sich her, während auch die Bäume sich den stürmischen Böen beugten.

Obwohl noch keine Blitze zu sehen waren, konnte man ganz fern schon das tiefe Knurren des Donners hören. Und über all das senkte sich der Schleier dieser Sommernacht, mit dem feinen Versprechen, die unangenehme Schwüle bald zu beenden.

Alles was dazu nötig war, war der erlösende Regen – doch noch ließ er auf sich warten..

Eigentlich hatte Squalo eintausend andere Dinge zu tun – aber er konnte sich nicht vom Fenster losreißen.

Sicher, mitten im riesigen Gang herumstehen und mit verschränkten Armen nach draußen zu starren, war nicht gerade produktiv, und normalerweise konnte er es schwerlich ertragen unnütz zu sein – aber das hier war eine Ausnahme..

Nie war die Welt beeindruckender, als zum Zeitpunkt eines Gewitters. Was nützte ihm eitel Sonnenschein? Was brachte ihm feiner Nebel über dem Gras? Nur Gewitterstürme brachten wirklich etwas zustande.

Sie hielten der Welt einen Spiegel vor – einen der den Vorhang friedfertiger Fröhlichkeit einriss und entblößte wie das Leben wirklich war: laut, schnell und gefährlich.

Mit einer raschen Handbewegung öffnete Squalo das Flügelfenster und stützte sich auf den Sims.

Die elektrische Ladung in der Luft war spürbar, sogar riechen konnte man sie.. dieser leicht würzig-metallische Geruch... Das Rascheln der Bäume klang hektisch, beinahe ängstlich. Und der Wind trug bereits eine Spur von Feuchtigkeit mit sich. Gleich würde es über sie hereinbrechen...

„Naa? Liebeskummer~?"

Mit wütendem Gesicht, um auch ja zu verbergen, dass er sich im ersten Moment erschreckt hatte – warum hatte er ihn nicht kommen hören? - wirbelte der Schwertkämpfer herum und fauchte Lussuria an, welcher sich allerdings wenig beeindruckt zeigte, und nach wie vor lächelte.

„Voooi! Was zur Hölle willst du!", keifte er beinahe patzig und nicht halb so dröhnend wie er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte.

Der Paradiesvogel stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sein Lächeln wurde breiter. „Von dir? Nichts~ Nur ein bisschen Konversation betreiben.."

Etwa ein Dutzend Erwiderungen lagen dem Langhaarigen auf der Zunge, die er diesem zu bunt geratenen Hühnchen an den Kopf werfen könnte – allerdings beließ er bei einem wütend-verächtlichen „Tz" (man kannte sich mittlerweile zu gut, um solche Dinge noch fortzuführen, wenn man wusste, dass man den anderen damit nicht vertreiben konnte. Was das anging waren sie allesamt zu stur) und wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu, jedoch nun ohne große Lust, dem Unwetter noch beim Wüten zuzusehen...

„Schrecklich so ein Wetter, oder? Wenn die Sonne nicht scheint~", flötete Lussuria niedergeschlagen und trat neben den Battle Commander, um über die Gläser seiner Sonnenbrille hinweg, die immer schwärzer werdenden Wolken zu betrachten.

„Dafür scheint sie dir ja zu genüge aus dem Arsch..", knurrte Squalo, ohne den Blick vom wogenden Gräserfeld am Horizont zu nehmen.

Einen Moment Stille, und dann: „Nein, sind wir heute wieder nett.." Lussurias Antwort klang seltsamerweise weniger gekünstelt, und bei weitem nicht mehr so pseudo-fröhlich, wie noch Sekunden zuvor. „Nur weil Bossu dich mal wieder scheiße behandelt, musst du das nicht an deiner Umwelt auslassen.."

Raubtierartig lag nun der Blick grauer Augen auf dem Schönwetter-Wächter der Varia. Fehlten nur noch die gebleckten Zähne...

„..Es ist mir doch scheißegal, wie Xanxus mich behandelt..!"

„Ja, eben. Jeder andere hätte bei so einer Behandlung bereits klugerweise auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht und hätte sich in die Dienste von irgendwem anders begeben. Aber du..? Ich weiß nicht, ob die Liebe dich nur blind oder komplett blöd gemacht hat.."

Schneller als er gucken konnte, spürte Lussuria bereits den kalten Stahl von Squalos Klinge am Hals.

Und da waren sie auch: die gebleckten Zähne.. Haifischartig entblößte Fänge.

Sich ergebend hob der Ältere die Hände und zog milde beeindruckt die Augenbrauen hoch. Dennoch schwieg er, was beinahe gegen seine Natur zu sein schien. Aber er wusste schließlich, dass er es sich nicht mit dem Langhaarigen verscherzen sollte...

Squalo musste sich zwingen ruhig zu atmen – er musste wieder runter kommen.

Er hatte nicht mal bemerkt, wie er wütend geworden war. Lussuria anzugreifen war beinahe mehr Reflex als durchdachte Handlung gewesen. Nur langsam gab er seine Angriffshaltung auf...

Er knurrte. Suchte nach Worten. Aber alles was er von sich geben würde, würde nur wie eine kindische Verleumdung klingen und würde den anderen nur bestätigen.

Dabei war es wirklich absurd. Warum sollte er sich verlieben? Auch noch in einen Kerl! Und schon gar nicht in so einen. Sicher, rein äußerlich gehörte Xanxus wahrscheinlich zu den bestaussehendsten Junggesellen in Italien.. aber davon würde sich niemand blenden lassen, der ihn mehr als 10 Minuten kennt – dieser Mann war ein gewissenloser Sadist und ein unberechenbarer Psychopath. Niemand – außer vielleicht Levi – würde ernsthaft romantische Gefühle für Xanxus entwickeln können.

Aber mal ganz abgesehen von seinen charakterlichen Unzulänglichkeiten, würde Squalo sich nicht verlieben – einfach weil es das Albernste war, was man tun konnte. Sicher, ja.. er wusste, dass man sich das meistens nicht aussuchen konnte, sondern das es einfach passierte.. Aber ständig in jemandes Nähe Herzklopfen bekommen und den ganzen Tag nur dämlich grinsend an die Person zu denken..? Lächerlich.

Auf eine gewisse Weise hatte er Xanxus sein Herz geschenkt. Indem er ihm Treue versprach – bis in den Tod, und wenn es ihm möglich sein würde auch darüber hinaus. Aber das war keine Liebe.. Das war.. eine Art von Verbundenheit, von Wiedererkennen, die mit den nutzlosen Synonymen der Gesellschaft nicht zu benennen war...

„...Ich glaube du solltest weniger Soaps gucken – die tun deinem ohnehin schon geschädigten Vogelhirn scheinbar nicht gut..", grollte Squalo bedrohlich, aber nicht mehr wirklich wütend.

Was zwischen ihm und dem Vernarbten war ging niemand etwas an, weil es ohnehin niemand verstand.. wahrscheinlich nicht mal sie selbst.

Lussuria wechselte wieder in die Hände-an-den-Hüften-Pose, was ihn stets wie eine Mutter Henne aussehen ließ, und legte den Kopf schief.

„Wie du meinst. Ich werd da nicht weiter nachbohren~" Mit einem fast theatralischen Seufzen wandte er sich zum gehen. „Gute Nahacht~"

Mit verschränkten Armen blickte der Schwertkämpfer der selbst ernannten großen Schwester aller Varia-Mitglieder hinterher, ehe seine Aufmerksamkeit von einem wohligen, allzu bekannten Geräusch gefesselt wurde: es begann zu regnen.

Erst ganz langsam, aber in schweren, kühlen Tropfen – und schon bald zu dicht, dass es beinahe wie eine Nebelwand aussah. Aus dem prasselnden Geräusch wurde so etwas wie ein durchgängiges Zischen.

Tief in den Wolken verborgen zeigte sich der erste Blitz und ihm folgte -einundzwanzig,zweiundzwanzig- ein melodisches Donner...

Weit weniger melodisch, aber genauso markant waren dafür die schweren Schritte, die nun den Gang erfüllten. Squalo brauchte sich nicht vom geöffneten Fenster abwenden, um zu wissen, wer da auf ihn zu kam – wenn man zuviel über den Teufel nachdachte, stattete er einem einen Besuch ab – und noch weniger musste man ihm sagen, dass jener Teufel alles andere als nüchtern war...

Wenn Xanxus nüchtern war, hörte man ihn nicht. Man FÜHLTE seine Präsenz. Aber in betrunkenem Zustand schien sein Körper die fehlende Autorität mit umso lauterem Gestampfe wett machen zu wollen... Wahrscheinlich eher unbewusst.

Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen und ohne jede Hektik, schloss der Silberhaarige das Fenster – er machte sich keine Illusionen, dass er das Wetter jetzt noch in Ruhe würde genießen können..

Und wie er es manchmal hasste Recht zu haben. Kaum war das Fenster zu, spürte er das unverwechselbare Gefühl eines halbvollen Weinglases, dass an seiner Schläfe zerschellte...

„VOOOOOOIIII!", brüllte er und fuhr fast schon mechanisch zu seinem Boss herum. Wenn Blick töten könnten, hätte der Schwarzhaarige bereits vor langer Zeit ins Gras gebissen.

Der sogar noch leicht kühle Rotwein floss an seinen Haaren herab, tropfte von seinem Ohrläppchen auf seine Schultern und perlte vom seinem Hals – ein widerliches Gefühl. Doch zum Glück mischte sich wenigstens nicht auch noch heißes Blut dazu... Offenbar hatte seine Kopfhaut bereits Hornhautschichten angelegt, sooft wie er bereits mit scharfen, splitternden und/oder unnachgiebig harten Gegenständen beworfen worden war...

Xanxus stand da, die Brust ein wenig herausgestreckt als würde er sich von ein Stückchen größer machen wollen, als er ohnehin schon war, die Weinflasche lässig am Hals gepackt, den Kopf leicht zur Seite gelegt. Und so blickte er Squalo von oben herab an, die Lippen leicht geöffnet, als ob er gleich etwas sagen wollte – doch vorerst blieb er stumm.

Missmutig erwiderte der Varia-Regenwächter diesen Blick, während er sich mit dem Ärmel den Rebensaft von Ohr und Hals wischte. Aber solche Starr-Duelle waren nicht seine Stärke.. Stattdessen fiel ihm etwas auf, was ihn fast schon...beunruhigte. Schwankte Xanxus etwa? Ganz leicht nur, aber.. er schwankte.

„Voi! Wie viel hattest du schon davon?", fragte er leicht aggressiv und in seiner üblichen Lautstärke.. Als hätte er Angst nicht wahrgenommen zu werden, wenn er sich nicht so laut Gehör verschaffte. Als ob man ihn übersehen würde, wenn er nicht herum brüllte...

Und nur weil sein Blick auf die Rotweinflasche gerichtet gewesen war, konnte Squalo ausweichen, als Xanxus mit eben jener zum Schlag ausholte. So schnell, dass zwar dank der Zentrifugalkraft nichts verschüttet wurde, doch so ungenau, dass es ihm nicht schwer fiel aus der Schlagbahn zu treten.

Sollte ihn das noch mehr beunruhigen? Fast irritiert blickte er den zwei Jahre älteren aus grauen Augen an.

Xanxus traf immer. Außer er wollte gar nicht treffen. Aber warum holte er zu einem Schlag aus, mit dem er gar nicht landen wollte? Das widersprach seinem Wesen völlig...

„Was zur Hölle geht dich das an?", schnarrte der Varia-Boss dunkel – aber nicht so bedrohlich wie sonst. Und wie ein trotziges Kind hob der Vernarbte die Flasche an die Lippen und nahm einen tiefen Zug.

Dann leckte er sich über die Lippen.

Draußen rüttelte der Sturm am Fenster als begehre er Einlass, die Blitze wurden größer, zuckten wie dürre Lichtfinger über den pechschwarz verhangenen Himmel und ihnen stets auf den Fersen, das lange Donnergrollen. Nur der Regen trommelte sein Stakkato unbeeindruckt weiter.

Squalo gab ein überhebliches „Tze" von sich und bleckte die Zähne zu seinem humorlosen Grinsen. Seit wann versuchte der andere ihn so albern und lasch zu provozieren?

„Besauf dich ruhig bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit. Als Schnapsleiche nervst du wenigstens nicht so!"

Zwar störte ihn irgendwas an Xanxus Verhalten, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er seine Irritation offen zeigte..

„Nicht nett..", brummte der Schwarzhaarige, als wäre sein eigenes Benehmen im Gegensatz dazu, einwandfrei. Er schwankte ein wenig mehr, blieb dann aber wieder gerade stehen, wenn auch in ungleich entspannterer Haltung als zuvor.

Mit finsterer Miene trat Squalo näher heran. Jeder heimliche Zuschauer hätte sicherlich das selbe Gefühl, wie man es hat, wenn ein Tierpfleger sich einem unfreundlich wirkenden Löwen nähert, doch Squalo fühlte sich vorerst nicht in Gefahr. Es war immer so, als müssten sie erst dieses Begrüßungsritual hinter sich bringen, um dann wie HALBWEGS zivilisierte Menschen miteinander umgehen zu können...

Eine rasche Handbewegung später, hatte er Xanxus die Flasche abgenommen und stierte auf das Etikett.

Ein guter Tropfen, lange gelagert.. Und sicherlich nichts für zart besaitete Gemüter. Xanxus konnte saufen wie ein Loch, aber hiervon sollte selbst er nicht allzu ungeschoren davon kommen.

„Sag schon. Wie viel hast du schon davon getrunken?", hakte er nach, ohne den Blick von der dunkelgrünen Glasflasche zu nehmen.

„...Fünf.", berichtete der Größere bockig.

Squalo hob den Blick. „Gläser?"

„Flaschen!", brüskierte sich Xanxus und blickte seinen Vize an, als hätte der es gerade gewagt, eine unerhörte Frage zu stellen.

Beinahe wäre Squalo das gläserne Alkoholbehältnis (obwohl..so viel war von dem Zeug ohnehin nicht mehr drin) aus der Hand gerutscht. 5 Flaschen? Und er wunderte sich, warum der andere schwankte..!

Leicht kopfschüttelnd über soviel Unverstand – wie konnte ein Narzisst, wie Xanxus manchmal einer war, seiner eignen Leber sowas antun? Mal ganz abgesehen von den hunderttausenden Gehirnzellen, die im Suff abstarben – stellte er die Flasche sachte auf der Fensterbank ab. Xanxus protestierte nicht mal; wie hacke musste er bereits sein?

„Wie wär's wenn du jetzt ins Bett gehst..?", fragte Squalo über die Schulter, auch ja darauf bedacht einen gehässigen Unterton in der Stimme mitschwingen zu lassen – schließlich sollte der Idiot nicht meinen, er schlage das aus Sorge vor. Aber Gefahrenprävention war meistens eben doch besser, als das Chaos hinterher zu beklagen. Und mit einem Boss unter derartigen Alkoholeinfluss hatte er trotz all der Jahre, noch keine Erfahrungen... Innerlich gespannt wie eine Sprungfeder, bereit einen verbalen und nicht so verbalen Krieg zu führen, drehte er sich wieder zu dem Schwarzhaarigen um.

Doch weder zeigte dieser Anzeichen davon, dass er jeden Moment auf ihn losgehen würde, noch schlug er ihm ein paar Beleidigungen um den Kopf – nein, Xanxus nickte beinahe abwesend und machte dann einen unsicheren Schritt. Sich an der Wand abstützend schleppte er sich weiter, stur in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers am Ende des nun nur noch von den unablässig zuckenden weißen Blitzen erhellten Gang.

Das..war ein Anblick, den Squalo lieber nicht genossen hätte. Es tat ihm keineswegs gut, den Mann, den er bis dato immer für unverwüstlich gehalten hatte, stockbesoffen zu sehen. Und Xanxus schien nicht einer jener Menschen zu sein, die in betrunkenem Zustand locker und lustig wurden. Nein, er war fast genauso wie immer.. nur...hilfloser.

Kurzerhand war er mit ein paar langen Schritten neben dem Schwarzhaarigen und stützte ihn ungefragt.

Eigentlich lag ihm bereits ein „Mach keinen Aufstand und lass mich dich einfach zum Zimmer bringen!" auf der Zunge, verschluckte den Satz aber notgedrungen, da Xanxus tatsächlich nichts dazu sagte.

Ein klammes Gefühl von...nein, Angst war es nicht, aber etwas ähnliches, eine Art Beunruhigung, machte sich in Squalos Brust breit. So ein ruhiger, kooperativer Xanxus war ungewohnt.. und fast wie ein tierischer Instinkt läuteten bei ihm irgendwo die Alarmglocken. Worüber genau er sich allerdings Sorgen machte, konnte er nicht so recht benennen. Schließlich war der Boss schon im Normalzustand unberechenbar.. was sollte also jetzt schon noch kommen?

Eher schleppend bewältigten sie die 20 sonst so läppischen Meter des restlichen Ganges, und der Silberschopf musste die Türklinke mit dem Ellbogen herunter drücken, weil eine Hand um Xanxus Taille geschlungen war und die andere den Arm des Anderen festhielt, der über Squalos Schulter gelegt war.

Brummend ließ Xanxus sich noch zum Bett bringen und ließ sich dann an der Bettkante nieder.

Squalo war ganz froh, dass es fast stockdunkel war, die schweren Vorhänge waren bis auf einen kleinen Spalt zugezogen und so drang nur wenig von dem Blitzlicht von draußen herein, und auch vom zappendusteren Korridor fiel kein Licht in den Raum – so musste er sich wenigstens nicht das Chaos ansehen, dass eigentlich ständig im Zimmer ihres Leaders herrschte.

„...Mir ist schlecht.."

Nüchtern wandte Squalo ihm den Blick zu, obwohl er ihn in der Düsternis eh kaum richtig sehen konnte.

„Jetzt schon? Kommt das nicht normalerweise erst am Morgen danach..?" Auch ohne Licht konnte Xanxus ganz sicher das Schmunzeln erahnen, dass sich um die Lippen seines Battle Commanders gelegt hatte.

Trotz dem neckenden Hohn trat Squalo vor ihn und beäugte seinen Chef mit verhohlener Sorge.

„Willst du ein Glas Wasser?", fragte er und klang dabei sanfter, als er eigentlich wollte...

Doch Xanxus schüttelte nur träge den Kopf – dann breitete er die Arme aus, schlang sie um Squalos schmale Hüften und zog ihn zu sich. Fast wie ein schmuse-bedürftiges Kleinkind vergrub er das Gesicht an Squalos Bauch.

Beinahe fassungslos hörte der Silberhaarige für einen Moment auf zu Atmen, er verkrampfte sich.

Was zur Hölle...? Wie schlecht musste es dem Schwarzhaarigen gehen, wenn er sich SO benahm? Ein irritierter Laut entfloh seiner Kehle. Von dem sich der andere allerdings nicht beirren ließ, sondern so reglos verharrte, als wäre er eingeschlafen.

Doch im nächsten Augenblick spürte er wie Xanxus' Griff sich wieder löste – sich stattdessen aber seine Finger an seinem Gürtel verhakten, und den Schwertkämpfer mit einer einzigen starken und unsanften Bewegung runter zogen, sodass dieser sich nun auf den Knien wiederfand – und somit auf Augenhöhe mit dem Älteren, der immer noch mit relativ unbewegtem Gesicht auf dem Bett saß. Wortlos – es hatte dem ewigen Schreihals mal die Sprache verschlagen – blinzelte der Langhaarige den Boss an.

Dieser musterte ihm mit leicht gesenkten Augenlidern und ansonsten recht ausdrucksloser Miene, was natürlich alles mögliche bedeuten konnte...

Als er allerdings Sekunden später Xanxus' starke Hand an seinem Hinterkopf und dessen Zunge an seinem Ohr und seinem Hals spürte, lief ihm ein -mehr oder minder- wohliger Schauer über den Rücken.

Natürlich..Darauf lief es also hinaus.

Nachdem er die letzten klebrigen Reste des süßen Weins von Squalos Haut entfernt hatte, glitten seine Finger durch das seidig-silbrige Haar. Fast nachdenklich musterte er die lange Strähne in seiner Hand. Wie oft hatte er schon schmerzhaft daran gezogen, einfach um seinen Vize zu ärgern. Squalo erinnerte sich an jedes Mal noch ziemlich genau... Doch nun berührte der Vernarbte das Haar mit den Lippen, als wäre es kostbares Geschmeide..vielleicht war es das für ihn in diesem Moment auch, schließlich war dieses lange Haar das Zeichen der uneingeschränkten, ja bedingungslosen Treue, die er ihm entgegen brachte ... und der Blick, den er dem Jüngeren danach schenkte, trieb eine glühende Kralle in Squalos Brust. Es bedurfte keiner Worte, um das Verlangen auszudrücken...

Mit einem Ruck erhob Squalo sich. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass sie miteinander schliefen.. Nein, seit dem ersten Sex, an welches er sich kaum erinnern konnte, hatten sie es einige Male miteinander getan. Nicht so oft, dass es alltäglich wurde- aber doch immer wenn Xanxus der Sinn danach stand.. Warum sollte er sich auch eine dreckige Prostituierte holen, oder gar dem Stress einer festen Beziehung aussetzten, wenn seine Rechte Hand doch auch attraktiv war – und weder Geld kostete, noch einen Heiratsantrag erwarten würde..

Sie sprachen nicht darüber – aber ob er es wollte oder nicht – Gedanken hatte sich Squalo mehr als genug darüber gemacht... Er hatte es akzeptiert. Es war doch nichts anderes als einen Befehl auszuführen. Ob er nun seine Gesundheit während eines Kampfes aufs Spiel setzte oder Xanxus sich an ihm delektierte – in beiden Fällen übergab er ihm seinen Körper. Aber zumindest hatte er bei letzterem auch etwas davon...

Aber nicht heute. (Warum nicht heute?) Ihm war einfach nur nach Flucht zumute... allerdings schienen die Reflexe des Schwarzhaarigen nicht sonderlich gelitten zu haben, denn er hatte ihn am Handgelenk gepackt, bevor er verschwinden konnte. Sein Griff war fest – aber nicht schmerzhaft..

„Bleib bei mir..."

Xanxus' Bitte war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, und dennoch schien es in der Dunkelheit widerzuhallen.

Widerstandslos ließ Squalo sich wieder zu ihm heranziehen – das gerade eben.. hatte er nicht wirklich gehört. Nicht so. Nicht bittend, als Befehl – ja. Aber so..? Das konnte gar nicht sein.

„Du..solltest schlafen..", kam es über die sich taub anfühlenden Lippen des Regenwächters.

Er erahnte Xanxus' Nicken eher, als dass er es sah.

„..aber nur wenn du hier bleibst..."

Leise prasselte der Regen vom schwächer werdenden Sturmwind getrieben gegen das Fenster. Die Blitze waren verschwunden, der durch sie erzeugte Donner war natürlich ebenfalls verstummt.

Alles an der Situation irritierte ihn maßlos.

Das Bett (wann taten sie es schon mal im Bett? Meistens musste ein Tisch, die Wand oder ganz banal der Boden dafür herhalten), die Dunkelheit (eigentlich war es bisher immer hell gewesen – ob nun Tageslicht oder künstliche Beleuchtung), die Ruhe (sowohl die Stille, als auch die unhektische, fast gelassene Stimmung) und am meisten die Zärtlichkeit...

Noch nie hatte er in Xanxus' Armen gelegen, während der Ältere seinen Hals und Nacken mit beinahe unschuldigen Küssen liebkoste.. wären da nicht seine unablässig streichelnden Hände an Squalos Körper, hätte man glauben können, der Varia-Boss hegte tatsächlich nur die Absicht so aneinander gekuschelt einzuschlafen... Aber wer konnte schon ans Schlafen denken, wenn man so berührt wurde...

Sachte legten sich Xanxus' Lippen auf die des Silberhaarigen. Dieser Kuss hatte nichts von der Leidenschaft, der Brutalität oder der Hemmungslosigkeit aller vorherigen Küsse.. Alles Grobe, Unbedachte fehlte.

Und irgendwie hatte Squalo das Gefühl, dass genau das ihn wieder unruhig werden ließ..

Hätte es auch nur einen Funken Licht gegeben, hatte er an Xanxus' schmalen Grinsen gesehen, dass diese unwohle Unruhe nicht unbemerkt geblieben war...

Fast wie auf Kommando intensivierte der Vernarbte den Kuss, ließ seine Zunge dominieren und biss Squalo in die Unterlippe, sodass sie beide sein Blut schmeckten.

Nahezu sofort spürte er wie die Erregung ihm wuchs. Wie dieser eine, harte Kuss den Wunsch in ihm auslöste, den anderen in sich zu spüren. Wie dieser Geschmack von Blut alles andere ausblendete und seine Sinne nur noch auf Xanxus fokussiert waren – und wie er wusste, dass er in diesem Moment alles für diesen Mann tun würde... Oh ja.. Xanxus hatte ihm von Anfang an gegeben was er immer gewollt und gebraucht hatte – ohne dass er selbst gewusst hatte, dass er es wollte oder brauchte...

„Weißt du wie viel ich von dem Wein getrunken habe?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige leise, fast wölfisch, als er sich -diesmal mit scharfen Bissen und aufreizendem Lecken- erneut Squalos sensiblem Hals widmete.

Der Silberschopf sog geräuschvoll die Luft ein – was sollte dieser plötzliche Umschwung? Und was sollte die dämliche Frage? Hatte Xan's Gedächtnis gelitten? Das hatten sie dich schon geklärt..

„Fünf Flaschen..", antwortete er trotzdem, und krallte sich in die Bettlaken unter ihm, als die Zungenspitze des anderen einen besonders erogenen Punkt berührte.

Ein kehliges, unterdrücktes Lachen erklang, als Xanxus unachtsam Squalos Hemd aufknöpfte, und seine Lippen sich von der Brust an quälend langsam hinab küssten, nicht ohne ab und an eine Bissspur zu hinterlassen.

„Das Glas, das ich nach dir geworfen hab... war mein erstes..." - und es war noch zur Hälfte voll gewesen.

Squalo erstarrte -allerdings eher innerlich, denn sein Körper wölbte sich begierig den Berührungen des anderen entgegen. Selbst seine Gedanken waren trüb – aber die Erkenntnis war da. Xanxus war nicht betrunken. Kein Stück.

„..Warum...dann das..Theater?", fragte er atemlos, durchsetzt von erregtem Keuchen.

Xanxus stutzte. Fast irritiert ließ er von Squalos Hose ab.

Scheinbar hatte er sich DARÜBER nicht wirklich Gedanken gemacht...

Ein beinahe katzenhaftes Lächeln schlich sich um Xanxus' Mundwinkel und er strich Squalo eine verirrte, wirre Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„...Ich hab keine Ahnung..."

~The End~

Kyaayaya xD Ohne Zweck und Verstand- hier der erste OS! Kommt mir persönlich vor, wie seitenlanges BlaBla ohne tieferen Sinn – und mit zu wenig Sex XDD

scheiße~ aber I will improve, I swear :D

Kritisiert mich! xD wenn das überhaupt einer liest... KHR hat ja nun noch nicht soooo n riesen Fandom in Deutschland xDD ..aber egal

Keine Ahnung was das nächste Pair sein wird – hab so viele Ideen im Kopf (is ja sonst nix drin xDD)

Seeeee yoouu aaagaaain desu! xD


End file.
